Betrayed
by GodChaser15
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are finally married. But when a person from their past comes back to reclaim what he thinks is rightfully his, will Will escape alive? (Norrington OOC!)
1. Default Chapter

Betrayed

Ch.1

            They were finally married. After the business with the pirates and the curse, and realizing how extraordinary it was that they were both still alive and well, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were married three months after their return to Port Royal. Though it was only three months, it seemed three long eternities to Elizabeth and Will. But the day finally came.

            It had been a beautiful wedding. There were blooming flowers everywhere. Elizabeth had looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress- the purest white with tiny pearls in swirling designs all over. Jack Sparrow had even managed to sneak in and perform his duties as best man. All of Port Royal came to witness the marriage of Governor Swann's daughter.

            They had now been married for a full two weeks. The modest house Governor Swann had given them was always full of laughter. Their close friends said that they had never known a happier couple. Though Will still worked long hours in the blacksmith's shop, he always left a few minutes early. Accordingly, during the day, Elizabeth could be seen walking down the street on her way to the shop, Will and hers lunch in tow. 

            On that Wednesday, Governor Swann came to call on Elizabeth and Will during dinner. "Elizabeth!" he called as he made his way into the house. "Elizabeth!"

            "Father!" she cried, hurrying to give him a hug. "We weren't expecting you! Would you like some dinner?"

            "No, no. I only have a moment to come and ask if you had made arrangements to attend the christening of the new ship, _The Challenger_." He looked to the young couple anxiously. 

            "Father, of course we have!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I am expected to attend, as the Governor's daughter." Her eyes twinkled merrily. "We wouldn't miss it!"            

            "Good! I am glad to hear it!" the governor said, looking pleased. "Oh, and, Will, Commodore Norrington will wish to speak with you tomorrow."

            "Why?" Will asked, thoroughly confused. After his and Elizabeth's wedding, the Commodore had barely been able to stand the sight of him. 

            "_The Challenge's maiden voyage sets out tomorrow, just after the christening. They are going out in search of the pirate haven of Tortuga. He was informed that you accompanied Jack Sparrow there during the, um, incident that occurred three months ago." He seemed unwilling to mention the confrontation with the cursed pirates. "He wished you to accompany him there so you can give him directions. Will you go?"_

            Will looked at Elizabeth, who was gazing up at him. He needed to discuss the matter with her before any decisions were made. 

            "I will think about it tonight and tell you tomorrow at the ceremony, if that it alright." Will finally stated. 

            "Very good," Governor Swann said. "I shall see you tomorrow at the ceremony, then, at nine o'clock sharp." And with that said, he left.

            Will and Elizabeth returned to their dinner. They were oddly quiet for a few moments before Will spoke. "I'm not sure what to do, Elizabeth."

            "Why?" she asked. "Do you think it is wrong?" It was not a question of anger but of sincere curiosity. 

            "When Jack took me to Tortuga, I really didn't think I was going to survive to the end of our adventure. My every thought was bent on saving you. Tortuga was the only place we could go to find people to assist us.. When Jack took me there, I feel like he took me there in confidence. I don't know if I can violate that." 

            Elizabeth said nothing. She had been thinking the same thing.

            "Can the commodore force me to tell his the location of Tortuga?" Will asked.

            "You aren't in the Navy, Will, and he is not your commanding officer. I do not think he has that power."

            They stood up and left the table and walked into the sitting room. There they sat close together on the loveseat beside a large window overlooking the street. They sat silently, hand in hand, for several minutes. 

            "I suppose I should go," Will said finally. It is my civic duty to assist the Royal Navy in any way I can. Perhaps in Tortuga I can find some clue as to the man my father really was."

            Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. " So long as you come back safe."

            He smiled and put his arm around her. "I promise. Nothing could keep me away from you. I'll come back safe."


	2. Chapter Two

            The next morning came much too early, and with it brought much work to be done before the christening. Will had gone out early that morning to speak with Commodore Norrington about the voyage they were about to embark upon. The commodore had been overly cordial and polite to Will, but was also thankful that he had chosen to accompany him to Tortuga. 

            Governor Swann had sent a carriage to pick up Will and Elizabeth, and dressed in their finest clothes, they arrived at the port in style.  All of Port Royal had turned up for the ceremony, which, as expected, had lasted for two hours and consisted of several incredibly boring speeches lauding the new ship that seemed to last forever. 

            But it finally ended. Everyone left and returned to their homes and shops to finish out the rest of their busy day. Will and Elizabeth lingered for a few moments, hoping to speak to the governor and the commodore. They finally got close enough to attract the governor's attention, and he came over to speak with them. 

            "Will!" he said cheerfully. " The commodore has informed me of your decision to accompany him on the _Challenger's_ maiden voyage. I must tell you that I am very proud. You have made a good decision."

            "Thank you, sir," Will said, shaking his hand. 

            "Father, are you feeling well?" Elizabeth asked, sounding concerned. "You look a bit pale."

            "I- I am fine, Elizabeth." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. " I am just a bit tired, what with all the excitement about the _Challenger_. I will be fine."

            Commodore Norrington came over a few minutes after that. "Mr. Turner!" he said. "We are setting out in an hour and a half. The only thing you will need to bring will be a few changes of clothes." 

            "What time do I need to get here?"  
            "At least thirty minutes before departure." 

            "When will you be returning to Port Royal, Commodore Norrington?" Elizabeth asked, using her hand to block the sun from her eyes. 

            "In three days time," he answered, avoiding looking at her. 

* * * * *

            It was time fore the _Challenger_ to stide out on its maiden voyage. All the men were on the ship, save Will Turner, who was still on the dock saying goodbye to Elizabeth. 

            "We've only been married a few weeks and we're already saying goodbye." Elizabeth whispered trying to lighten the mood a bit.

            "I'll be back in three days," he whispered to her.

            "I know. Three days." She smiled and blinked back some tears. "I just have this horrible feeling that you going is a horrible mistake."

            "I'll be fine." He pulled her close and hugged her for a long moment. "I'll be back in three days, and then you'll see that you were worried about nothing."

            They stood sill fore a moment, just standing in each others arms. 

            "Mr. Turner!" a crewman called from the deck above. " You must board now or you will be left behind!"

            "Goodbye, Elizabeth." He kissed her and gently pulled away from her and hurrying across the gangplank onto the _Challenger's _deck. The sails were dropped and the anchor was raised, and the _Challenger set off toward the distant sea and Tortuga. _

            Elizabeth stood motionless and watched the ship said off into the distance, watching it become smaller and smaller until it was a mere speck on the horizon and it disappeared all together. 

            Three days, Will had told her. Three days. Why did she have such a horrible feeling that it would be longer than three days. That is, if she even ever saw him again. 

* * * * *

            Mere minutes after he had boarded the ship, he was summoned to Commodore Norrington's office. 

            "Mr. Turner!" the commodore greeted him. He pointed to a large map on his desk. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to go ahead and show us the general location of Tortuga so we can begin plotting a course." 

            Will strode over to the desk, and after perusing the map for several minutes he pointed to a small island about one hundred miles off the shore. 

            "I thank you, Mr. Turner," Commodore Norrington said with a smile. He turned to his guards behind him. "Escort Mr. Turner to the brig and tie him up."

            Turning back to Will he whispered, "It is time I reclaimed what it rightfully mine."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Oh My Gosh, I am SO sorry I haven't written in so long! TOO MUCH TO DO! I will try and get ch. 4 up sometime next week as I have had it written forever! Once again, sorry! 

Chapter Three

The brig was cold and dark. Water leaked onto the floor and the windows were boarded up so tightly, no light could get through. Will was thrown down into a tiny cell with his hands and feet cruelly bound with rope. He was blindfolded and gagged. He could barely move and inch, nor could he yell for help, though even if he could it would not have done him much good. Every man on the ship was under the command of the good commodore and likely loyal to him. 

            He strained against the ropes with all his might, but only succeeded in slicing the skin on his wrists with on the harsh ropes. By scraping the side of his head along the wall, he managed to remove the blindfold, though this did not improve his situation much. The dark around him was just as bad as the blindfold had been.

            What seemed like hours later, a sudden beam of light pierced the dark like a knife. The door at the top of the long stairs had been opened. Will squinted against the bright light and watched as two dark figures descended the stairs. It was Norrington and one of his guards. 

            "So, Mr. Turner, I do hope that you have found your quarters to be satisfactory." Will knew he was taunting him, daring him to do anything that could be defined as retaliation. Will did nothing. 

            "Well then, I suppose you are curious about our progress?" Once again, Will remained motionless. "You will be pleased to know that we will be reaching our destination within the next four hours, and after a short stop, my crew and I will continue on our way to Tortuga. You, unfortunately, will be unable to accompany us there."

            It was now that Will attempted to speak through the thick wads of cloth. "Mghm!"

            But before he could get any further sounds out, Norrington's guard had opened the door to the cell and kicked Will hard in his stomach. Will groaned and curled up into a fetal position. 

            "Oh, and Will?" Norrington called over his shoulder casually as he turned to walk away. "Thank you for the location of Tortuga. You have been most helpful. "And with a short laugh and the slam of the door, Will was alone again with an aching side. 

* * * * *

            Elizabeth returned home early, and feeling ill, went to bed. There while she slept, she endured nightmare after nightmare, each one a thousand times worse than the first. In the last dream she had before she awoke, she saw Will lying bound on the floor in a dark place, gagged and blindfolded. She kept trying to get to him, but her feet seemed almost glued to the floor, and when she called to him, her voice seemed stuck down in her throat.

            She awoke with a jolt, bolting upright in bed. She got up and made herself some tea. She kept telling herself how ridiculous she was being, that Will was fine and would be back in three days time. But she could not shake the feeling. 

* * * * *

            Four soldiers came down approximately three and a half hours later to escort him up to the deck.

            "Get up, you!" One of the guards ordered, prodding Will with the butt of his gun. 

            How Will would have loved to point out that with his hands and feet bound he could hardly get up by himself, but the gag got in his way again.

            He watched as one of the guards knelt down and cut the bonds around his ankles and then yanked him to his feet. And with two guards behind him and one on each side, they marched him up to the deck where the entire crew it seemed was waiting for his arrival. Commodore Norrington stood in front of him.

            "Remove his gag!" he ordered one of the soldiers. 

            "Norrington!" Will spat the name. "What is going on?"

            Norrington sighed heavily and clasped his hands behind his back. "You still don't know, do you?"

            The crew behind him laughed menacingly. 

            "You see, Will, Elizabeth was supposed to marry me. She should have married me. That was the plan. But she fell in love with _you_, a no-good blacksmith." He pointed off into the distance where a small island could be seen approaching. Will recognized it immediately as the island that Barbossa had marooned Jack and Elizabeth on. "This," the commodore continued, spreading his hands, "is the exact spot where Elizabeth agreed to marry me if I saved you." The fake smile that had been gracing Norrington's face was now gone. 

"Thais is where the problem began. It is only right that it ends here as well!" He turned to the crew. "Man your boats!" he screamed. "We are going ashore!"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            "Elizabeth, you are getting so upset about nothing!" Governor Swann told her over dinner. _The Challenger_ will return to port in three days, Will will be home safe, and everything will be fine again!"

            "I know…" Elizabeth murmured, picking at her food. "But still, I keep having these dreams. 

            "Elizabeth," the governor sighed, "is there nothing I can say that will make you feel better?"

            She thought for a moment. "No." she said. "Nothing short of, '_The Challenger_ is back, and here comes Will!' could make me feel better."

* * * * *

            Will was thrown into the small boat along with several other guards and a few slaves. He watched as all the other boats were loaded and lowered by the pulleys. Once they were lowered into the water they began to make their way towards the tiny island. 

            It took almost twenty minutes for them to row to shore and assemble everyone on the beach. Norrington ordered the men to stand in a circle around Will, and then he began to speak.

            "Gentlemen, the man you look at now," he began, pointing to Will, "is a thief. What kind of respectable man would steal another man's fiancée and marry her, I ask you?"

            Will looked up at the commodore. Norrington's face was very red, spit flew from his lips as he spoke, giving him the appearance of a madman. And for the first time since the ordeal had begun, he was truly afraid. Truly afraid of what would happen to him, truly afraid of what the commodore would tell people had really happened, and truly afraid that he would never see Elizabeth again. 

            "Stealing in Port Royal is punishable by imprisonment. But here we are on the high seas, and we find ourselves in the presence of a thief and without a jail to throw him in!"

            "You ended a sentence with a preposition," Will thought sarcastically. 

            "So we must deal with this the only way we can." His lips pulled back into an evil grin. "Men move back a safe distance. Bring out the dogs."

* * * * *

            Elizabeth stood at her bedroom mirror staring at her reflection. Slowly, she crossed her room and looked out the window for a long moment. It was open and a gentle sea breeze wafted in and flowed though her hair. She could smell the salt from the oven and the smell of baking goods from the street below.

            "Miss Elizabeth," her maid, Betty, called. "Miss Elizabeth, your dinner is ready, ma'am!"

            "Yes, thank you, Betty, I will be down in a moment." She gazed out the window for one more moment. "I'll see you in two days, Will."

* * * * *

            The crew had moved back a fair distance to watch the ordeal, and soon, five slaves came forward, struggling to hold onto the ropes holding ten snarling, mangy, huge, black dogs, struggling to get loose. Their ever were read and it was obvious that they had been starved and would eat anything. 

            "Release them!" the commodore screamed from over a ridge. Will could hear the insane laughter traveling over the wind.

            The slaves let go of the ropes and stepped back. The dogs instantly began sprinting towards Will. He stood up quickly. His legs had been untied, but his hands were still tied behind his back. He struggled to free his hands, but was unable to break the thick ropes.

            As the first dog reached him and lunged, a sudden thought occurred to Will. He spin around with his back facing the advancing dog. The dog's razor sharp teeth caught on the ropes and cut thought them far enough that Will could pull them apart and free his hands. He spied a stick lying nearby and picked it up. Now at least he had something to defend himself with. 

            All of the dogs had now reached him and stood in a ring surrounding him. They were all growling and baring their teeth at him. One suddenly lunged at him alone, to hungry and desperate to wait for the others. The stick connected with the dog's head while still in mid-leap. The dog fell down, obviously dazed by the blow. And then, regaining their courage, the nine remaining dogs lunged all at once. 

A/N: Evil cackle… Chapter five to come soon… 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I know, I am a horrible person! How long has it been? I don't even want to know. Well, just to make up for my extended absence, here are the next two chapters, so I hope that will tide you over for a bit, until I can finish the next one. Thanks so much for all of you who have reviewed my story! Keep it up!

            Will managed to hold off most of the dogs for a short time until one of the larger ones broke loose from the pack and latched its sharp teeth around Will's leg. Its incisors sliced through Will's skin and muscle, tearing the very sinew from the bone and exposing it. Will cried out in pain and lashed out against the dog, but at that very moment the rest of the dogs, recovering, from their injuries, attacked as a unified force, tearing Will's clothes and flesh and pulling him down to the ground. The stick was wrenched away from him and thrown away. The men laughed at Will's cries of pain and pleas for help, allowing him to suffer before their very eyes.

            After several minutes, Commodore Norrington slowly stood up and whistled. The slaves rushed to the dogs, putting muzzles over the dogs' mouths and dragging them back away from the heap of bloody flesh lying quietly on the beach.

            Two soldiers were sent down over the ridge to bring Will back up to the Commodore.

            "He's alive, Commodore!" one of the soldiers reported.

            "Is he?" Norrington asked softly. He looked at the man lying at his feet and crouched down beside him. "Will, you do surprise me!"

            Will's face was covered in blood, as was the rest of his body. He had deep gashes torn by hungry teeth that literally covered his entire body. Yet despite all this, at the sound of his name, his eyes fluttered open for a moment.

            "What to do with you?" the commodore sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose that I must admit, I had not expected you to die, and being a man who enjoys planning ahead, I have a plan. You see, it occurred to me, that you watched as Elizabeth and that pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, were marooned here, on this very island. Perhaps it would be fitting for you to suffer that same fate. And, I feel that I can fairly safely promise you that there will be no dramatic rescue for you."

            He stood up to address his men. "Well, gentlemen, I suppose we should continue on our way to Tortuga if we want to be home by tomorrow night." He knelt down once more beside Will. "And Will, don't you worry about Elizabeth. I will be more than happy to take care of her for you."

            Less than ten minutes later, the ship was ready to sail out for Tortuga. Before they left, Norrington had his first mate tie Will's hands behind his back so he would have no possible means of escape. Once that was accomplished, the men returned to the ship and sailed away crossing the crystal blue sea that separated Will from his love, Elizabeth.

            Will did not move from that spot. He did not this he could even if he wanted to. His body was so badly torn and he had lost so much blood, to him it was a mystery as to how he had survived that long. Even then, it was not, he realized his strength that had saved him, nor his determination to live, He had stayed alive so he could someday be reunited with Elizabeth.

            What had Norrington done this for? What evil purpose could his death possible serve? If Elizabeth loved him the way he thought she did, he knew that she would never remarry, which Will assumed was Norrington's ultimate goal. Will had to assume that there must be something going on that he did not know about, some subplot that would add to his disappearance that would allow Norrington to reach his goal.

            A cool breeze from the ocean blew across his face, making him shiver. The rope that bound his hands was too tight for him to break through, not even if he had his full strength and was unharmed. He was trapped on a deserted island with no possible means of escape. Norrington's plan had thus far worked.

            Elizabeth awoke suddenly from her sleep. It was pitch black outside and deadly quiet in the house. She instinctively put out an arm to wake Will, but only found a cool, empty space. She sighed heavily, reminding herself of his absence.

            "Is everything alright, miss?" a maid asked as she crept into Elizabeth's room. "I was walking down the hall and I heard you talking in your sleep."

            "Yes, I suppose I was. Forgive me if I alarmed you, I was only dreaming."

            "Was it about Mr. Turner, miss?" the maid asked sympathetically.

            Elizabeth only nodded. "My father always told me that he knew that my mother was dead before anyone ever told him. He just knew that something in his heart wasn't right. Do you think that could be what is happening with me now?"

            It was now the maid's turn to sigh. "It could be, miss. But I find that when you don't know what's happening or what's going to happen that you just have to put your faith in the good Lord in heaven and pray that everything will be alright, and then believe that He will take care of it. And it's hard to believe that, miss. Do you believe?"

            Elizabeth closed her eyes and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. "Yes."


	6. Chapter Six

            The morning came bright and beautiful and brought with it a cloudless sky and a cool breeze that carried the smell of salt up the beach and onto the sand dune where Will slept. His mind had lost its control over his consciousness long before and he uncontrollably slipped into the dark oblivion of sleep. However, at the smell of a fresh day breaking, he was gently awakened. His wounds burned from the sun beating down on them and the rough sand scraping against them. His muscles ached and his head was throbbing. His mouth was so dry his could barely open it. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he guessed that it had not been more than a eight hours, judging on the fact that his last memory was of the huge moon looming overhead and trying to find the North Star.

            He raised his head a few inches off the ground and looked at his surroundings. He could immediately see that he was about twenty yards from the tree line and about thirty yards from the water. He knew that to survive for however long he would be there he would need fresh water and some form of food. He also knew that his best chance of finding those things would be in the woods, not out on the beach.

            He slowly rolled himself over onto his stomach and began searching for something that he could use to cut the ropes that bound his hands. He spotted a broken shell with a sharp end lying not five yards away from him at the bottom of the dune. Wincing, he slowly rolled himself down the slope, the harsh sand slicing deeper into his wounds and drawing fresh blood. He finally reached the bottom and managed to grab the shell as he rolled over it. It was extremely difficult to cut through the thick ropes behind his back, and ended up cutting himself several times before succeeding.

            His hands now free, Will set about slowly dragging himself towards the trees. Unable to stand because of his serious leg injuries, it took him almost half and hour to reach the cool shade of the trees where he allowed himself several moment's rest. He set himself to identifying his injuries. There was obviously a large portion of flesh on his leg that a dog had managed to tear off, exposing the bone. He was certain that several of his ribs had been broken and deep gashes covered his body.

            "You do excellent work, Norrington, I've got to give you that," Will muttered under his breath.

            He ripped the sleeve off his shirt and used it to make a bandage for his leg. It hurt terribly to tie the bandage around it, and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. When the wave of pain had subsided, he suddenly remembered that he was incredibly thirsty. He had not eaten anything since the huge breakfast Elizabeth had-

            Elizabeth. Norrington. The fear that he had controlled his thoughts before suddenly returned to him. He shook his head. He refused to allow himself to dwell on it. He had to survive. Survival was the only way he would ever be able to see Elizabeth again and over throw whatever horrible plot Norrington had.

            More determined now than ever, he dragged himself to his feet, favoring his injured leg, and clinging to a tree for support. He slowly staggered off into the forest, determined to survive, but even more determined to return to Port Royal and his wife, Elizabeth.

            Will had actually been unconscious for much longer than he had assumed, for at the same time that he was awakening, Commodore Norrington and his ship were docking at Port Royal, the ship's brig filled with pirates captured in Tortuga. One by one they were led from the ship and down to the Port's jail. Elizabeth stood on the dock, anxiously awaiting Will. She kept expecting him to be the next one to emerge off the ramp, bit it was just more and more crew and soldiers every time. Commodore Norrington finally emerged on the dock, eliciting a great cheer from the crowd gathered there. He was the last one to disembark, Elizabeth realized. Without thinking, she pushed her way through the crowd and rushed up to the commodore.

            "Commodore Norrington!" she gasped, out of breath. "Commodore, where is Will? I haven't seen him."

            He looked at her sadly. "I am so sorry to tell you this, Elizabeth, but-"

            "No," she interrupted, "no, don't say that he- that he-"

            "He is dead, Elizabeth."

            Elizabeth's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I only got one review for the last two chapters! So, as I am concerned that people are losing interest in my story, I will upload the next few chapters, but, if I do not get a better response, I will abandon this story and move onto another one (I have some HP stories I will be working on once I am finished with this one). So, if you do want to see how this story ends, please review!

            When Elizabeth's eyes finally fluttered open, she was laying on the plush couch in her father's office. Governor Swann and the commodore were standing over her speaking in hushed tones. When her father noticed she was awake he hushed Norrington.

            "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. "You are awake! Are you feeling alright?"

            "No," she said quietly, "no, how could I be? My husband is dead." She stared up at the ceiling without blinking, as though she were still in shock.

            "Yes," Norrington said. "I am so sorry Elizabeth. He died in Tortuga. He was entering a building to make sure it was empty, when someone fired from across the street. He spun around to see what had happened. Apparently, there was still someone inside the house and they shot him in the back of the head. He was killed instantly."

            "And his- his body?" Elizabeth asked as her voice broke.

            "We never found it."

            Governor Swann cleared his throat. "Understand, Elizabeth, that I do know how you feel, as I lost my own wife."

            "Would one of you please escort me home?" she asked quietly. "I just want to go home."

            "Of course, Elizabeth."  
            Tem minutes later, she sat in her father's coach, on her way back to the house that she and Will had shared for a mere two weeks. She entered the house alone. She forced herself up the stairs and into her and Will's bedroom, where she flung herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep, her face buried in Will's pillow.

            Will had forced himself to walk for about ten yards and then he fell face-first to the ground, his face landing in a small pool of water. He looked up and wiped his face off. There was a small pond in front of him that he had not noticed because he had been concentrating so hard on staying upright and moving foreword. He had almost completely missed it. He drank from it deeply, quenching his thirst. When he finally came up for air, he breathed out a work of thanks to God, and then set about washing his wounds.

            "Surviving here may not be as difficult as I thought…"

            Governor Swann was still working in his office at ten o'clock that night. Several men had been killed on the excursion, and as governor, it was his responsibility to write letters of condolences to their families and writing up the reports of their death to send back to England. He sighed heavily as he signed his name on the final letter to a young man's wife and young daughter.

            "Sometimes I wonder if this is really worth all the young lives it takes." He said aloud to the empty office.

            A knock came at the door, causing him to jump.

            "Come in!" he called.

            The commodore strode in. He seemed different to the governor, somehow changed- serious and stern.

            "Commodore Norrington!" he exclaimed. "I thought you would have been home by now!"

            "I was worried… about you, Governor Swann. I was wondering if you had received any more threatening letters."

            The governor sighed again. "I am afraid so. They now threaten Elizabeth as well. I must admit, Commodore, I did not fear for her safety so long as Will was there to protect her. I knew that he was well up to the challenge, considering his actions during the… incident concerning the _Black Pearl_."

            "I worry for her safety as well," Norrington said, approaching the desk. "Are you sure that she should be staying at that house alone?"

            "I really don't think she would leave. That house holds the two weeks worth of memories that they shared. She will want to remain there."

            The commodore sighed. "I do have a confession to make, governor."

            "What is that?"

           "You see, I never stopped loving Elizabeth. Nor even when she chose that blacksmith over me. And I am not a loser, governor. I always win."

            "What are you saying, Norrington?" the governor asked nervously as he stood up.

            "I am saying that I am now executing a plan to reclaim what should have been mine. Dispatching young Tuner was simple enough. And the next phase of my plan involves another death. Yours."

            "M-mine?"

            "Elizabeth needs to be in a state of emotional shock for the next phase. I am sorry about the threatening notes, but they were necessary. Goodbye."

            Norrington raised his gun, fired twice, and walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter Eight

            The port was in a state of shock the next day. Only one day after the governor's son-in-law's death, the governor himself was murdered in his office in the dead of the night. His body had been discovered early that morning by Commodore Norrington. There were no suspects in the case, and the only evidence they had were several threatening letters that the governor had received. Commodore Norrington himself had delivered the news to Elizabeth.

            "How can all this be happening to me?" was all she managed to get out before collapsing to the floor in tears.

            She refused to be consoled by anyone and would not leave the house even to see her father's body. It was not until much later that day that she allowed the commodore to return.

            "Elizabeth," Commodore Norrington said, "I understand that right now you are hurting and confused, but I have to discuss something very important with you."

            She nodded, not looking directly at him, but at a spot on the wall slightly behind his head.

            "Your father and I were speaking last night. He mentioned that you had been threatened in the letters. He wanted you to move back in with him, but as that is no longer an option, I have a different proposition to make."

            He could tell before he even asked that she would not agree immediately.

            "We have no idea who killed your father, Elizabeth. It could be anyone. If you were to marry me- and I would respect any wishes that you have about separate rooms and so forth- then you could live in my home and be under my protection." She was glaring daggers at him. "It would only be to ensure your safety. I think your father would have wanted it this way."

            At this she lowered her eyes and stared at the floor for several moments in serious contemplation. "If you truly believe that my father would have wanted it this way," she said softly, "and Will is truly dead," she said even softer, "then I must agree."

            The commodore took her hand. "Elizabeth, Will is dead. He would want you to be safe and go on living. He would want you to be happy again. You know that."

            "It's just so hard to accept. So much to take in at one time."

            "I understand."

            The commodore smiled to himself. Phase three was complete. She would be his again. The way she was meant to be.

            Will have found water. Now all he had left to do was find food and shelter and survive on that God forsaken island until he could be rescued.

            Food. That was his next concern. In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered one of the soldiers back at the port telling him that certain plant's roots could be safely eaten. He just could not remember fort the life of him which kinds. For some reason, a plant to his left looked familiar. The shape of the leaves and petals… it was a mulberry bush. They were edible.

            "Maybe I will make it after all."

            Back in Prot Royal, the commodore had wasted no time in setting about the preparations for the wedding. He knew that Elizabeth would never agree to marry him unless she was too emotionally distressed to think about it. They needed to be married before she got back her usually clear mind. His plan was going perfectly.

            Elizabeth had been asleep for several hours. Her dreams were filled with horrible images of Will's and her father's bodies and she awoke even tiered than when she had fallen asleep. She was also hungry. It had been more that a day since she had eaten.

            She pulled her robe on and slowly walked to the kitchen hoping she could find some good bread and butter. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread and a knife. As she began cutting the bread, she had the most curious sensation that she was not alone. She turned quickly, only to face an empty kitchen. She shook her head and turned back to the bread.

            _Clunk_. It sounded as though someone had just dropped heavily into a chair seated at the table. It startled her, and she whirled around with the knife held out in defense, her mind wildly recalling the commodore's words about her life being threatened. 

            "Bit jumpy, are we, love?"

            There seated at the kitchen table, sat the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrow.

            "Here I come, with me whole crew, and I can't even get a proper hello?"         


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

            Elizabeth lowered the knife.      

            "Your- your whole crew is here in Port Royal? With the _Black __Pearl_? Is that not risky?"

            "Well," the pirate said as he propped his feet up on the table, "I suppose it is a bit dangerous as long as that self-righteous, pirate-hating Commodore Norrington is still running around, but, I had little choice in the matter. When your _dear_ commodore kindly invaded my home city, he took a few of me crew home with 'im."

            "So you are here on a rescue mission?"

            "Something to that effect, love. Now, I recently received the news that you and young Will had been married. I trust that my invitation was simply misplaced?"

            At this, Elizabeth's eyes began to tear.

            "Oh, Jack, Will is dead. He went with the commodore to Tortuga, and he was killed in action. Then my father was murdered, and his killer is threatening my life and I have to marry the commodore so he can protect me, and… And my whole world is collapsing around me."

            Jack's jaw dropped a bit.

            "Now, wait a moment, love, are you telling me that young Will was in Tortuga? That he led the commodore to Tortuga?"

            Elizabeth nodded. "The commodore asked him to, and Will just didn't see anyway out of it."

            "Does this whole port revolve around Commodore Norrington?" he sighed. "And that's where Will was killed? Did they ever find a body?"

            Elizabeth shook her head. "They never found the body."

            "Darling, I am afraid that you have been given false information."

            All Elizabeth could do was stare at him.

            Jack stood up, his gold chains clinking together loudly.

            "When is the happy day?"

            "You mean my marriage to the commodore? Friday. Two days from now."

            "Two days, eh? Weddings!" He clapped his hands together and flashed a grin at her. "I love weddings! I promise I'll be back in time for this one." He turned as though to leave, but seemed to change his mind halfway and continued turning until he faced her once more. "I would appreciate it if you did not mention this little reunion to Commodore Norrington. Our last encounter was not what one might call pleasant.

            Elizabeth nodded, a perplexed look on her face. "Are you going somewhere? Do you mean to break your crew out before you go?"

            Jack held up his hands and shook his head. "I can say no more, love, only that I will return in time for the happy occasion."

            With that said, he twirled around and left, where he promptly knocked over some poor old woman's fish cart.

            Elizabeth smiled. Even in the world of pain she now found herself in, she knew that she would find a way out of it, as long as her friends stood by her.

            Will had eaten. He had drunk water and he had carefully washed his wounds. And he had slept. Not well, but still slept. Now, he told himself, he could stop worrying about basic needs and move on to some more challenging needs. He knew that the water was probably not clean, which could possible cause him to get sick. He knew that he could not survive for long eating mulberry bushes. And though he was no surgeon, even he could tell that his wounds were very serious and that he had lost quite a bit of blood, and that was not a good thing either.

            He may be able to survive for a while, but he knew that his good fortune could not hold out much longer. He could only hope that whatever the commodore told Elizabeth, she would not believe it.

            Will carefully pulled back the makeshift bandage that covered his leg to check his wound. That was definitely the most serious injury on his body, despite the fact that he was covered in curs and bruises. He had to chuckle at what he imagined his appearance to be.

            He began to feel nauseous. He was growing accustomed to the bouts of nausea that occasionally overcame him. He suspected that it was from the loss of blood. Only this time, dizziness accompanied the nausea and he felt so faint he had to lie down. He knew that he had very little time. He had to be rescued, and soon. He had no hope of survival unless he got some help.

            He blacked out.

            Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the corner of a busy street in the middle of Prot Royal near a small pub that he had been told many of the commodore's men frequented. He was watching a scrawny young man pay for his beer and leave. A passerby told him that the young man had just returned with the commodore. As he came out of the pub, Jack abandoned his post and caught up with the young man and put an arm around his shoulder.

            "Son, I think you and I have something to talk about."


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: As school is starting back in a little less than two weeks for me, I would love to finish this story before then, so expect to be seeing the last two chapters up very soon! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Ten

            Jack led the poor, trembling sailor back to the docks, where they climbed into a small row boat. He grabbed the oars and began rowing out to sea, all the while keeping a steely glare fixed on his prisoner. When they were out of visual range of anyone on the beach, Jack finally spoke.

            "Son, I find myself in the position where you have information that is very valuable to me. Now what be your name?"

            "Phillips." He answered nervously. "James Phillips."

            "Splendid! Phillips, then, is has come to my attention that you accompanied the fine Commodore Norrington on his invasion, of Tortuga, did you not?"

            The young man nodded hesitantly.

            "Good. Now, you see, a very good friend of mine was aboard that ship who did not return. I was informed that he was killed in Tortuga."

            "Several men were killed in Tortuga, sir; I don't know who you are-"

            "Goes by the name of William Turner."

            The young man gaped at him.

            "You understand of course that as a pirate, I have many friends and resources in Tortuga. If young Will had been in Tortuga, I would know about it."

            "Sir, as a soldier in Her Majesty's Royal Army, I am forbidden to give up any information that-"

            "I also find it interesting," interrupted Jack, "that his poor wife's father was murdered the day after she was informed that William had been killed." He leaned toward Phillips. "And that the young widow is to marry the commodore so she will be safe. Don't you?"

            "I just cannot-"

            "Son, I admire your bravery and resolve to be valiant and follow your order of silence, but, please do believe me, that there are other people who care about poor William's outcome who have no qualms about directly affecting your well-being in the quest of getting the information that they need."

            Phillips swallowed hard. "If I were to tell you what happened to him, would you let me go?"      

            Jack considered the proposal or a moment. "Well, I can't very well let you go directly, obviously, as your loyalty seems to diminish with amazing speed under pressure, but I can guarantee that you will be returned to Port Royal by the time of the commodore's wedding, unharmed. What say you to that?"

            "I have no choice, sir."

            Jack smiled and resumed rowing. "Good lad. Now tell me what happened."

            "First, you must understand that we were all under orders, some threatened, I imagine, but…"

            The bright orange ball that was the sun was slowly sinking down into the churning waves of the sea being tossed about wildly by the strong winds that brought with them large, gray storm clouds. The sky looked as though a storm would break out at any moment, though the sky surrounding the setting sun was clear. Elizabeth watched as small streaks of lighting in the east flashed out of the clouds. She could hear children laughing and shrieking in the street below, hurrying home before the rain started. The clouds continued moving in and slowly blocked out the last few rays of sunshine.

            She had to go see a seamstress the next day to make sure her dress was still perfect and then accompany Commodore Norrington to speak with a priest about performing the ceremony out near the docks, where the commodore had been promoted and Elizabeth had fallen off the wall.

            She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She could not get Jack Sparrow's words out of her mind, "false information", concerning Will's death. At first she thought that there was the chance that Will was still alive, but she knew that it was just blind hope. She dared not to hope of to believe or trust in anything. Losing Will had almost killed her, and losing her father had only driven her closer to the edge. There was nothing left, in her opinion that she could trust.

            _The Black Pearl_ was sailing at top speed toward the tiny island where Will supposedly lay. Jack knew that he had very little chance of surviving if the young Mr. Phillips had told truthfully of his condition. He had only one day to find Will, and if he was still alive, nurse him back to some degree of health and get him back to Port Royal in time to break upu the wedding. It did not look good, and was used to working under pressure.

            "Cap'n?" said a young man entering the room where Jack sat staring into space. "We've arrived, Cap'n."         

            Jack nodded and the pirate left him. Jack stood up slowly and stretched out his arms. It was time to go find Will, dead or alive.

            Will stared at the sky. It was so blue and peaceful- the complete opposite of what he was feeling.

            "I'm going to die."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"William!" Jack called, standing on the beach, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "William!"

He looked around for any sign that Will had been there recently. The crashing waves would have erased any footprints where the land met the water. He noticed further up toward the tree line several footprints that led back into the trees. He wildly dashed toward them as several of his men followed. He plowed through the trees and suddenly saw a small shimmering pool of water- probably collected from the recent heavy rainfall they had received- and lying beside it was Will.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" the commodore asked, sitting in the parlor drinking a cup of tea. They had just returned from the governor's funeral. Most of the port had attended, and by the end, there was not a dry eye there.

Elizabeth took a sip of tea before answering. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances, I suppose."

Commodore Norrington put down his cup of tea and pt his hand of hers. "He loved you very much, Elizabeth. He only wanted the best for you. He wanted you to be safe. You are doing the right thing by marrying me, Elizabeth. He would have wanted it to be this way."

She only nodded.

"Are you going to wear the same dress you wore at your wedding with Will, or do you…"

"Yes," she answered swiftly, as she pulled her hand away and looked out the window. "Yes, I am."

"Elizabeth, you must act happy tomorrow. This is very important- part of the plan. If the killer knew it was all just a plan to keep you safe… Well, they would suspect a trap. Can you do that?"

What difference would it make if the murderer knew" she wondered. And will it not look suspicious to the port if so soon after the death of my husband I can just smile and remarry?

But then, the commodore is probably smarter than I am when it comes to plots and planning, she reasoned.

Commodore Norrington was looking at her expectantly.

"I shall try my hardest."

He smiled and stood up. "Will, I have some business to attend to this morning, and I am having dinner with the new governor, Governor Wilson, later tonight. So, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled. "At the altar."

Safely back on _The Black Pearl_, one of Jack's crewmen managed to revive Will. His wounds were cleaned and bandaged and he was given food and clean water. Jack never left his side.

"Well, my boy, it seems that you chose a back time to be injured."

Will, who was lying on a bed, gave him an odd look. "I don't understand."

Jack sighted and shook his head. "You said that you had guessed that Norrington was up to something, correct? You were quite right. He reported your untimely death, saying that you had been killed in Tortuga and that your body had been stolen by pirates. Which is ridiculous, really, what use have we with dead bodies?"

"What about Elizabeth? Does she think I'm dead?"

"Story doesn't end their, mate. Governor Swann, God rest his soul, was murdered a few days ago. My guess is that the most excellent commodore killed him."

Will was shocked. "Norrington killed Governor Swann? Elizabeth thinks that I'm dead, and now her father, I have to get back to her, I have to-"

"Calm down there, lad. We're headed back to Port Royal now. We'll be there by tomorrow morning. Back to the story now, your commodore faked several letters to the governor threatening him and Elizabeth, and he told Elizabeth that it was her father's wish that they marry so he could protect her in the event that he was killed. Poor lass, confused and upset, she agreed."

"She _agreed_ to marry him?"

"She is totally convinced that you are dead and that she is following her father's last wished. They are to be married tomorrow morning out on the docks."

Will struggled to sit upright. "What is the plan?"

"Get into Port Royal. Break up the wedding- which is a real shame as I love weddings, just not the illegal kind. Incriminate Norrington and make sure he gets his just reward."

Will laid back down.

"Sounds good."

Norrington was sickened. '_Will loved you!_' and '_He would want this!_', but ultimately, he knew that it would all be worth it. All the sickening lies he had to tell her, all the disgusting things he was forced to utter in order for his plan to work. They would all be worth it in the end.

He was marrying Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well, I've kept this a secret long enough, so I guess this would be the time to say it- this chapter, Ch. 12, is the last chapter, the concluding chapter. Yes, by the end of this chapter, hopefully all questions will be answered and all ends will be tied up. I've had a ton of fun with this and I have no idea what I'm going to write next, but, anyway, yes, this is the end. I want to thank all the people who have read my story and reviewed so well- thanks bunches to you all! Without you, I would have given up hope before chapter six. I highly doubt that there will be a sequel or a continuation of this story, and I plan to move on to Harry Potter next, so if you read that, you may see me there sooner or later. And now, without further ado, the conclusion.

Chapter Twelve

The morning of the wedding arrived. The sky was dark and foreboding, threatening a storm. But despite all this, the preparations for the wedding continued. The commodore seemed exceptionally happy on that morning, almost bouncing around everywhere. However, the bride seemed much more subdued. Even though the commodore gave her frequent reminders to be at least cheerful, she could hardly bring herself to smile. She felt as though she were betraying the memory of Will.

As her maid helped her into the beautiful white dress, she urged her to be happier.

"This is your wedding day!"

Elizabeth shook her head and said quietly, "I've already had my wedding day."

Before she knew it, it was ten o'clock, and she was due to walk down the aisle. Her music began and slowly she stepped out, dreading each step, knowing that each brought her closer to Norrington and what she felt would be her doom.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she reached the altar. Norrington took her hand and smiled. The priest began to speak. As he spoke, Elizabeth stared out at the ocean. She faintly heard him ask "If there is anyone here who reasons that these two should not be united in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" And to her utter amazement she heard someone answer.

"I've got a reason, mate!"

Her head whipped around and she saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing at the back of the crowd.

"Guards!" Norrington shouted. "Arrest that pirate!"

"Now, now, my good sir, just listen to what I have to say. Love," he said as he turned his attention to her, "I really don't think you want to marry the man who arranged young William's death and murdered your father, do you?"

Elizabeth turned to face the commodore, who had turned white and was shaking with both fear and rage. She yanked her hand away from his.

"You?!" she whispered. "You- you killed my husband and my father so I would marry you? You despicable, you- you foul-" she was now so angry she was shaking as well.

"And further more," Jack continued, "while polygamy may be legal in some countries, I don't believe it is permissible here, is it, love?"

For a moment, time froze.

"Will is- He is-"

"Alive?" said a soft voice from behind Jack. The figure stepped up out of the shadows and became fully visible. The audience gasped as one. Will slowly began walking down the aisle, limping the whole way. It seemed that the whole earth stood still as Will came toward Elizabeth.

He finally reached the platform. Elizabeth suddenly seemed to realize that he was truly there and rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He grimaced slightly and she loosened her grip. After a moment she slowly drew back until he was an arm length away. "I thought you were dead. Will, I thought you were dead and it nearly killed me. I-" Her voice broke again and Will held her close once more.

"I'm back now. And I'm alive. And I swear to you, Elizabeth, I will never leave you again." He whispered in her ear.

Back at the altar, Norrington was shaking with fury. The priest had already walked away from him and now he stood alone, looking foolish. He knew that in mere moments, soldiers would be coming up to arrest him. They would question him, Will, and his crew. He would, of course, be found guilty. The plan had been based on the sole fact that Will, and all other witnesses would either be dead or too afraid to speak up. He would know face the gallows.

He pulled his pistol from its holster and pointed it at Will and Elizabeth.

"Well, Will, congratulations." He was breathing heavily. "You have proved more resourceful that I could have ever imagined. Lucky or resourceful, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? The only thing that matters now is that I am armed and you are not. I only had two goals in doing all this. To kill you and to marry Elizabeth. I may have failed one, but I will succeed in another." He cocked the gun.

"Commodore, please, don't do this!" Elizabeth cried.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her, waving the gun in her direction. "This is all your fault! If you had married me, like you were supposed to, none of this would have happened! You drove me to this, you- you-" He could not find the words to express himself.

Will moved and shielded Elizabeth with his body, facing Norrington, but never letting go of Elizabeth's hands. The people around them edged away slowly.

"Well, Norrington, are you going to kill me or not?"

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for all those watching. Norrington straightened his arm that was holding the gun and gulled the trigger. Will tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hands. Every fiber of his being wanted to clench his eyes shut or duck or run, not wanting to die, wanting to get out of there and live, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that if this truly was the end, he was going down proud and staring straight at the an who had tried to steal his wife from him and kill him and his father-in-law. His life seemed to stand still for the split second after the fun fired.

At that same instant, Jack came flying out of nowhere, forcing the gun down and tackling Norrington. The bullet grazed Jack's leg it went down, finally embedding itself in the ground. They rolled down and off the platform and landed in the soft sand. Jack punched Norrington so hard it dazed him, giving him enough time to pin the fiend to the ground. Guards were on the scene instantly and arrested Norrington and effectively ignored Jack. They obviously seemed to feel that he deserved at least a few seconds head start for saving the murdered governor's daughter and her brave husband who had endured so much. Will and Elizabeth rushed to his side. Elizabeth threw her arms around him and thanked him over and over again.

"It was nothing," he insisted. "Call it a late house-warming gift, if you want." And after bandaging his leg with the sleeve torn off his shirt and bidding Will and Elizabeth a fond farewell, he was off, dodging guards and slinking back off to the _Pearl_and whatever adventure awaited him out on the high seas.

Will turned to Elizabeth. "I missed you so much, even if it was a few days. You were the thing that kept me alive, through everything. On the island, at the wedding. You kept me alive; you were the one who gave my life enough meaning and worth to fight for it. I can't live without you. And I'll never leave you again."

They kissed for the first time since Will had left her on the docks.

"I love you."


	13. AN

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. I have officially decided to write a sequel to "Betrayed". I have yet to name it, but, I will be sure to let you know what it is before I post it. It is well on the way, with some interesting things, and yes, my evil Norrington shall return with a vengeance. I hope you guys read it when it comes out and review- you guys were great at reviewing and I had a great time writing it. I've talked to my "cohorts" who go to school with me, and so far it's going pretty well, according to them. Anyways, just wanted to let ya'll know what was going on. You'll be hearing from me very soon, so just stick around!


End file.
